


Oscuro

by Trotamundos



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotamundos/pseuds/Trotamundos
Summary: Jason despierta en un ataúdLo sé, lo sé  pero es que me encanta ponerlo en situación difíciles   :v
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Hace un tiempo leí uno que me encantó, y quise hacer uno, ya saben mi granito de arena xD

Estaba mareado, apenas podía respirar y quería vomitar, todo estaba oscuro, sus manos se levantaron para quitarse el casco, a veces se apagaba cuando lo golpeaban lo suficiente mente fuerte

Sus manos,  
Ni siquiera llegaron a levantarse por completo, estaban atadas a cada costado, sonó un ligero sonido de cadenas cuando las dejo caer, intento levantar sus piernas pero estaban atadas, sentía el sudor frío en su piel, dejo escapar un jadeo asustado  
No podía ser verdad ....

Entonces las levanto con más fuerza, chocaron con una una superficie sólida, mientras por dentro gritaba, por favor no, no,no otra vez por favor, no estaba alucinando era un jodido ataúd, no se pudo contener más y dejo escapar un grito aterrorizado, que se amortiguó tenía una mascarilla de aire, "no le importo"  
sentía su corazón martillado en su pecho, en pánico movió las cadenas arriba y abajo con fuerza aun que sabía que era inútil, hasta que empezó a tener más sensibilidad en sus brazos, le empezaba a arder su antebrazo, esa sensación era extraña como si tuviera conectada una," aguja"

Entonces se quedó muy quieto, "lo entendió" quién sea que lo había puesto ahí sabía de su pasado y sabía quién era ahora porque sabía de lo que era capas y se estaba asegurado de que no saliera está vez  
Seguía mareado y no iba a seguir consiente por mucho tiempo " la aguja", seguro como el infierno le estaba drenando un sedante  
Tenía sueño, ni siquiera sabía si traía algún localizador, o si tenía encima su traje de red hood, Bruce... recuerdo haber peleado con Bruce pero Lugo .....comida fui por comida al súper y nada ...pensó mientras su brazo se dormía de nuevo, entonces cerro su ojos mientras pensaba en Bruce 

Bruce estaba inquieto mientras patrullaba, todo estaba muy tranquilo solo un par de robos, pensó mientras miraba a Robin caer a su lado aburrido  
Informe dijo mientras presionaba su comunicador  
Todo tranquilo en los muelles"Batman" no hay ningun cargamento llegando, escucho la voz de Dick alegre como de costumbre, su comunicador vibró con su risa mientras seguia, en otros asuntos, Tim porque no nos invitas la cena, ¿ que no te acaban de hacender o algo así ? 

No me intentes conmover, ¿que no es turno de hood? le respondió un Tim exasperado, y luego más serio, "b"no hay nada un par de atracos, pero estoy empezando a sentirme intranquilo es demasiado tranquilo por amor de dios es viernes, siempre está atascado de crimen a esta hora 

Eres un adicto al trabajo eso es, un día libre y el mundo está conspirando un plan maestro, que paranoico Tim tim, le contesto de inmediato spoiler tan rápido que cuando empezó a hablar chiriio la señal, a y está todo limpio un par de personas y unos chicos con aerosol pero todos nesecitamos libertad no ? 

Aquí oráculo no captó nada fuera de lo común, pero seguro que hood no está invitando la cena, hoy no se presentó a la patrulla nesesitaremos cubrir su espacio

Ahora nesecitamos hacer el trabajo del flojo de hood?, Si no fuera tan sensible y aceptará su derrota ante padre no tendríamos que sufrir la perdida de la cena dijo Damian en tono frío y ofendo, Bruce creía que era por qué los chicos le sacaron la cena la última vez 

Jason estaba regresando a la familia de nuevo y salía con frecuencia con Dick, Tim y Damián y aveses hasta con bárbara y Stephanie, aveses se reunían en su casa de seguridad o en la mansión a regañadientes, aunque solía cambiar su expresión cuando Alfred servía la comida, Jason amaba la comida de Alfred 

Su relación era un poco más estable, una delgada relación de gruñidos y afirmaciones aunque se puso más inestable cuando Jason y el habían peleado la última vez, casi mata a un violador a golpes en pleno callejón, se le fue encima cuando vio al niño gritar debajo del tipo, Dick y Tim lograron llegar a Jason antes de que lo matará y entre los dos le quitaron a Jason de ensima, el tipo apenas respiraba y el niño estaba prácticamente intacto el tipo tan solo lo había golpeado un poco, aunque salió corriendo cuando Batman aterrizó, se gritaron y Jason se fue enfadado porque no lo había matado y estaba recibiendo una conferencia, eso fue hace dos dias y hoy le tocaba patrullar era raro 

Ni a su costa se perdía una patrulla, el amaba patrullar, algo estaba mal y como si el mudo conspirara le recorrió un escalofrío 

Presiono su comunicador interrumpiendo a Stephanie que hablaba sobre cobrar la doble cena después  
oráculo, localizarlo a hood quiero saber dónde está "ahora" dijo mientras utilizaba una voz más dura y contenía un gruñido 

El comunicador de quedó en silencio mientras se escucha un tecleo de fondo, nadie más hablo

Sus rastreadores están desactivados exepto el de su cinturon, pero (se escuchó una pequeña maldición )

Está bloquedo, no puedo acceder a el 

Tim, dijo inmediatamente después de que oráculo dejara de hablar, ve a la torre del reloj ayuda a rastrearlo, todos los demás los quiero en la cueva yo iré a su casa de seguridad  
Su casa de seguridad estaba en la sima de un edificio en las afueras de Gotham, sus luces estaban apagadas era la que más ocupaba, pero no se veía a nadie adentro 

Oráculo desactiva la seguridad de hood, dijo mientras apretaba su transmisor

Nos trasladamos a la cueva "b" , todos quieren ayudar y la seguridad .... No está funcionando dijo con voz extrañada mientras se escuchaba un tecleo contiguo

Las cámaras de seguridad lo localizan ayer en la noche entrando a su apartamento con víveres vestido de civil, la escucho mientras entraba por la ventana, todo estaba impecablemente acomodado, entonces entró en su habitación, su lámpara de mesa de noche estaba rota, su cama desecha y su almuada en el suelo, había luchado, él siempre lo hacía, había dos balas en la pared su dirección era media y baja, le dió tiempo de disparar a alguien junto a la puerta, pero por las marcas seguramente fueron dos o más, uno en la puerta y dos sometiéndolo por los lados

Oráculo estamos en alerta alguien se llevó a hood, rastrea cualquier indicio en las cámaras de su edificio y avísame si encuentras algo dijo enojado apretando la mandíbula

Entonces la voz de Tim invadió su oído, Batman tenemos un problema alguien mando un video, es Jas.. hood esta, te veo en la cueva nesecitamos sacarlo dijo con un casi sollozo, estaba frenético 

Bruce sintió que su sangre se enfriaba, corrió al Batimóvil y para cuando llegó a la cueva ya estaban todos reunidos 

Dick estaba pálido y estaba sujetando a Damián con Alfred detrás para convencerlo de subir  
Su hijo se negaba con una cara orgullosa y desafiante 

Tood me necesita y no boy a subir a dormir decía soledemente

Tim, bárbara y Stephanie estaba en la computadora buscando indicios, estaban pálidos y parecían más nerviosos de lo normal casi en pánico, cuando lo miraron se notó que se relajaban 

Bruce me llegó un correo dijo tim, es un directo, lleva transmitiendo desde la noche de ayer, es Jason dijo mientras se hacercaba a la computadora, no sabemos todavía dónde esta pero está inconsciente justo ahora, dijo casi con miedo

Muestra, le dijo con un gruñido, Tim tecleo y apareció un directo con Jason con una camisa negra y una unos pantalones flojos color gris apenas se distinguía, seguramente su pillama, con sus manos encadenadas a cada extremo y sus piernas atadas con un cinturon..?, la cámara estaba oscura pero se apreciaba una intravenosa en su brazo y una mascarilla en su cara estaba sudado y estaba pálido 

Muéstrame lo que ya grabo dijo fríamente, necesitaba controlarse estaba empezando a sentise frustrado  
Tim y bárbara lo miraron expectantes luego bárbara tecleo algo y la pantalla se dividió en dos con el directo en el lado derecho y la grabación desde el comienzo en el otro 

Mientras cargaba la cámara pregunto seriamente, ¿alguien más está viendo esto ?  
Bárbara negó con la cabeza mientras respondía, no encontré a nadie más, quién sea solo quiere que " tú "mires esto, es personal pocos conose su identidad y su pasado 

La grabación empezó del lado izquierdo, el ataúd estaba vásío entonces alguien fuera de cámara acostó a Jason con sumo cuidado, estaba deshuesado como una muñeca de trapo, y tenía un corte en su labio y en su pestaña derecha, lucia unos moretones negros en su cachete derecho, entonces las manos con guantes negros ataron sus muñecas a los extremos y le amarro las piernas fuertemente, entonces le conecto la intravenosa y le coloco la mascarilla casi como si pensara que Jason se quebraría por tocarlo, luego le pasó un dedo por su rostro, casi con cariño, entonces cerro la tapa y se escuchó un crugido lento y luego tierra callendo encima del ataúd

Bruce está a horrorizado, sentía que la ira lo embargaba, iba a encerrar al responsable lo más Inumanamente posible 

Adelanta la cinta quiero saber si se a despertado, el responsable puede que no sepa del pozo dijo Bruce fríamente  
Tim adelanto la cinta entonces la detuvo respirando tembloroso, hace casi dos horas dijo sombrío 

Jason se movió desorientado, intento tocar su cabeza, y lo miraron entrar en pánico, Dick dejo escapar un jadeo cuando Jason se empiezo a imperbentilar, Tim empezó a perder control en su temblor se levanto y fue con Dick, entonces volteo a mirar a Damián estaba palido como la cera, y justo entonces escucho un grito de terror puro a su espalda, "era Jason" su corazón se hundió, necesitaba sacarlo ahora mismo,  
Damian !! sube a tu cuarto, le dijo fríamente sin mirarlo Damián intento replicar pero Alfred lo empezó a acompañar hacía el ascensor 

Bruce intento tranquilizarce se quitó la capucha, no podía ayudar a Jason de esta manera respiro y siguió mirando, Jason estaba cansado, sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar con lágrima y se dejaba de mover al parecer lo que tenía conectado en el brazo se activaba con el movimiento, la intravenosa le administraba un sedante muy fuerte, y mucho si le afectaba tan rápido y más si hablamos de el pozo 

Intento pensar que hacer mientras miraba a Stephanie alejase al otro extremo de la cueva con lágrimas, y bárbara mirando la pantalla conteniendo su ira

Jason se volvió a despertar, le dolía el estómago lo sentía vacío y adolorido, el sedante era muy fuerte lo suficiente como para que le doliera, tenía la boca seca, ¿Cuánto llevaba aquí? Todo estaba muy seco y hacía mucho calor, se estaba sofocando, quería estirarse y no podía se sentía agarrado, le dieron ganas de vomitar 

Tenía miedo, ni siquiera sabía si Bruce lo estaba buscando, el tacaño de Dick lo buscaría el tenía que invitar la cena, verdad ?  
Eso sí no pensaba que se largo por la discusión con "b", y si dicke planeaba darle sano espació ? pensó mientras se retorcía hacia arriba, en un intento de estirarse un poco, en la oscuridad lo vío, había un puntito rojo en la oscuridad ensima de el  
"Una cámara"grito su mente, ¿te estás divirtiendo bastardo? le dijo a la cámara jadeando aunque salió medio ahogado por la mascarilla de aire, tenía que buscar una forma de salir de ese lugar, no podía esperar que alguien lo rescatará y no sabía cuánto más estaría despierto, miro desesperadamente a su alrededor, no podía distinguir nada, y sentía que le estaba faltando el aire otra vez  
Concéntrate, concentra... "Inalo fuertemente",le estaban cortando el oxígeno, se empezó a marear, si había una cámara era para vigilarlo y administrarle más droga, entonces debía de haber cables en algún lado, se estaba quedando sin aire, pensó mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la madera, entonces sintió algo pegado a ella, le dolía el pecho y entonces jalo los cables lo más que pudo, sus pulmones estaban ardiendo, se arqueó buscando oxígeno, se le salieron las lágrimas y después todo se quedó negro 

Bruce estaba frustrado su hijo seguia inconciente, desde la última vez que se había despertado, temia que despertara de nuevo y entrara en pánico, podría lastimarse y acabar con el aire que aún le quedaba solo era un pequeño tanque a la vista, un día y medio como máximo, y ya se había acabado más de la mitad en su ataque anterior 

Cómo encontrarlo sin ni una pista que los dirigiera, en su apartamento no se encontró nada, Tim y bárbara siguieron la camioneta hasta los bajos Gotham, y entonces desapareció, no había cámaras suficientes en los viejos edificios, la camioneta no los llevaría a Jason pensó cuando miro a un lado 

Dick estaba hablando con Tim, con las manos sobre una mesa con los mapas de las orillas de Gotham, mientras bárbara estaba en la computadora buscando cualquiera que fuese la dirección del correo que le mandaron a Tim  
Su mirada volvió a la pantalla, Jason se estaba despertando, no hacía muchos movimientos hasta que miro hacía la cámara y les llamaba bastardos, detrás Tim y Dick resoplaron, entonces empezó a colapsarce, le estaban cortando el oxígeno, entonces la pantalla se apagó 

Dónde, que paso? Dijo Dick mientras corría a la pantalla  
Tim se acerco con bárbara y ambos murmuraban por lo bajo señalando cosas en la pantalla  
Bruce se sentó y verifico las últimas imágenes, no podrían rastrearlo por la transmisión penso gruñendo, pero con el último localizador aún podían encontrarlo si quitaban la interferencia

Tim y bárbara se levantaron de golpe gritando, lo encontramos al unisono!! Con sudor en sus rostros  
Bruce volteo corriendo al Batimóvil con Dick detras, mándame las coordenadas les dijo mientras subía al Batimóvil 

Cuando salió de Gotham tenía un mal presentimiento, había empezado a llover y Jason se quedaría sin aire pronto, y el no podía salir solo, no con el cedante, pensó con el pie cada vez más pesado en el acelerador

B, le dijo Tim por el comunicador, logramos reducir el área porque la cámara no solo transmitia también bloqueaba el localizador, cuando se cortó la transmisión se apago el bloqueo satelital, pero aún hay algo restringiendo la señal , bárbara y yo creemos que es la tierra, Jason está enterrado, nesecitaran rascar rápido. 

Las coordenadas lo llevaron en medio de la nada, frenaron de golpe y comenzaron a cavar, sus palas se atascaban con el lodo, se escuchó un ruido fuerte y se inclinaron con sus manos a sacar el ataúd era negro y pesado empezaron a hacer palanca, sus manos de Dick estaba temblando, Bruce le quitó la palanca de las manos y trabajo lo más rápido que pudo escuchando una disculpa de Dick de fondo 

Forzó la tapa  
Pequeña ala aguanta dijo Dick mientras se tragaba un sollozo  
Cuando lo hizo, Jason estaba jadeando por aire, estaba inconsciente, muy pálido, su cabello pegado a su frente y mojado, su camisa tenía una mancha se sudor en el centro, arrojó la tapa lejos mientras Dick cortaba con pinzas las cadenas, cuando las corto el lo sostuvo para sacarlo

Lo arrastro fuera del ataúd abrasandolo sobreprotectora mente, mientras el agua les caía encima, comprobó su respiración, a Jason le costaba respirar gemia dolorosamente mientras respiraba, lo envolvió en sus brazos y no lo soltó, mientras que Dick desataba sus pies, era... estaban sujetos con el cinturon de Jason, sonrió a Dick mientras esté le devolvía una mueca

Era solo otro cinturón de su closet de Jason, pero Batman siempre ponía un rastreador en cualquier cosa para mantenerlos vigilados, cuando se lo llevaron seguro que no pensaron en los pies, y pensaron que cualquier cosa a la vista servía, una pequeña falla y el tenía a su hijo de vuelta, le recorrió un escalofrío mientras cargaba a Jason al Batimóvil mientras lo aferraba con más fuerza y en sus brazos Jason soltaba un quejido  
Ya estás asalvo hijo, aguanta un poco más le dijo en tono adolorido

Cuando llegaron a la cueva Damián estaba con los demás esperándolo entonces Dick bajo del lado del conductor porque Bruce no había querido soltar a Jason  
Cuando lo bajo del Batimóvil vío que las marcas de su cara se habían desvanecido 

Entonces todos se acercaron cuando lo coloco en la bahía médica 

Estoy seguro que el joven maestro necesita aire fresco, y yo trabajo mejor sin tantos ojos y personas cerca les dijo Alfred y todos se alejaron quejándose por lo bajo terminando por derrumbarse en la sillas  
Bruce no salió de la bahía a pesar de Alfred  
Comenzando a ayudarlo como si Alfred no se uniera dirigido a el, Alfred le miro con una media sonrisa triste y no incistio Cuando cortaron su camisa su pecho estaba lleno de moretones negros, Jason no había comido nada, el pozo neseciba energía con que trabajar y curarlo pensó mientras lo desinfectaron, cambiaron y vendaron bajo una serie de quejidos bajos de Jason aún inconciente Aún no podía respirar bien por lo que obtaron por otra mascarilla de aire, a Bruce no le hizo gracia, su hijo podría tener un ataque al despertar, tenía que asegurarse de estar presente, no lo iba a dejar solo en un tiempo, se dijo "sobreprotector" mientras lo cargaba con delicadeza y lo cambiaba a otra área con una cama más adecuada, lo acomodo como si su hijo fuera de cristal, le coloco una manta mullida de terciopelo negro, a Jason le encantaba tomarla, la había reclamado prácticamente a ratos durante juntas o después de las misiones mientras Alfred les daba algo de té, excusàndose diciendo que hacía mucho frío en la cueva, hacer o un sofá a su lado y se acomodo a su lado tomándole la mano, mientras escuchaba a los demás pelearse por los sillones mas cercanos y espaciosos  
Le pasó una mano por el cabello, era raro verlo completamente fuera de si, sin fruncir el entrejo, tan solo era un niño que nesecitaba a su padre, y el necesitaba a su hijo


	2. Blanco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason despierta :'v

Se despertó con el ruido de un gemido, luego sonidos de advertencia del monitor cardíaco de su hijo, su ritmo estaba aumentando muy rápido, miro a su alrededor desconcertado, se centro en Jason tenía los dientes apretados y su cabello estaba empapado con sudor, le costaba respirar, sus manos se estaban apretando fuertemente en la sábana, su cuerpo se arqueó mientras gemia y terminaba gritando dolorosamente, se levanto y lo sujeto con fuerza, Alfred ya estaba a su lado, preparando una inyección, Jason abrió los ojos, estaban verdes, desconcertado intento arremeter contra Bruce pero no lo logro, Tim miraba sin saber que hacer mientras Stephanie lo codeaba invitándolo a hacer algo, Dick se había levantado y sujetaba sus pies apenas conteniendolo, cuando la mirada de Jason se desvío de Bruce a la mano de Alfred grito con fuerza  
Noooo!!!, No, no, por favor, papá no lo hagas papá no lo volveré hacer no quiero papá, no quería te lo juro, bruce se quedó paralizado mirando a Jason mientras arremetía violentamente, Mama!! Dile que no, mamá ayúdame, no lo dejes, entonces Dick también lo miro atónito, Alfred lo inyectó Mientras Damián y bárbara sacan compresas frías de un refrigerador pequeño, Jason cerro sus ojos con lágrimas y luego todo su cuerpo de quedó quieto  
Ahora estás a salvo hijo, tranquilo todo estará bien le murmuró Bruce mientras lo acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, Alfred, dick, Damian y bárbara empezaron a colocar compresas en su cuerpo

Está ardiendo dijo Bruce tocando su frente distraídamente pasándole una mano por su rostro, Jason no va a estar feliz que los demás lo vean tan vulnerable pensó mientras tomaba una compresa y se la colocaba en la frente, se dió la vuelta 

Alfred sube a los niños que coman algo, Dick asegúrate que descansen, no quiero a nadie en la cueva, no hasta que su hermano despierte 

Padre, Todd nos neces..  
Bruce lo callo con un ademán mientras los miraba duramente, todos son concientes que su hermano necesita espacio, lo apoyarán cuando despierte.

Se fueron murmurando por lo bajo resignados, se sentó en su sofá mientras los veía irse , tenía que vigilar su temperatura, necesitaba averiguar si las pesadillas eran recurrentes o fue la temperatura 

Estaba mareado, su cuerpo dolia necesitaba estirarse, sus músculos estaban agarrotados, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y si Bruce no lo encontraba penso dolido 

Su respiración empezó a acelerarse, tenía miedo quería ver a su papá quería golpear al estúpido de Dick, quería a sus hermanos quería ver a Roy, quería besar a slade, pensó mientras movia sus brazos  
Se quedó sin aliento por un segundo, los pudo mover libres, abrió sus ojos, se sentó de golpe, algo se desprendió de su cara, intento ponerse de pie, se tambaleó precepitandoce a el piso pero no toco el suelo, gimió ante los brazos que lo sujetaron  
Miro hacía arriba 

Bruce ?...., Bruce!!! Se aferró a su camisa, por el infierno no lo soltaría, sintió los brazos fuertes de Bruce a su alrededor mientras lo abrazaban, luego lo levanto y lo puso en la cama 

Bruce estaba en un ... dentro y yo no podía, yo por favor solo no me sueltes solo dame un momento dijo taratamudiando aferrándose a su camiseta 

Lo acomodo en la cama, le pasó una mano por su cabello mientras le contestaba con seguridad

Ahora estás a salvo Jason, no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastimé le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le pasaba la mano por su cabello, entonces dejo que se desahogara en su pecho 

Entonces me encontraron por el cinturon ?, mierda estaba a punto de tirar esa cosa sabía que tenía un rastreador desde que me encontraron cerca de los almacenes la semana pasada dijo Jason mirando a Dick a su lado que le acababa de dar un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con fresas, Alfred lo iba a terminar malcriado pensó dándole otra cucharada  
En realidad ahora creo que Bruce tenía límites cuando se trataba de los rastreadores, se apegaba a cosas practicas sabes, solo digo que tú pillama no tenía, pero con lo que sucedió le da la perfecta escusa para colocarlos hasta en la ropa interior dijo Tim mientras tecleaba su celular acostado en las piernas de Dick y el 

Tim Tim está paranoico dijo Jason en tono divertido, aunque no dudaba de lo que decía

O dios exacto te necesitaba de mi lado joder alguien que entiende, dijo Stephanie a los pies del sofá con bárbara sonriéndole de lado 

No estaba acostumbrado a quedarse tanto tiempo en la mansión pero no quería salir en un rato al menos no hasta que Slade regresara del extranjero, una semana de películas en familia no lo mataría

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer ;v
> 
> Y si en este mundo Jason y Slade son pareja :v

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;v


End file.
